


Wait, Who Adopted us? (Avengers X Reader X Author!Sister)(ON HOLD)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n and Caitlyn are two twelve year olds, Caitlyn and her family, whose Y/n are walking down the streets next to stark tower when Caitlyn's secret ninja feeling comes on and she pushes Y/n away as she flips missing a streak of blue that flies out of the doors of Stark tower and she lands in a Black Widow landing stance and that's when all of the Avengers walk out and Caitlyn looks at the girl in the red leather jacket. Red Skull is Looking for Caitlyn. And that's when this starts READ ON MY AGENTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. saying hi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys Agent Burkhart here or in this book Caitlyn, Saying Hi, is a chapter of you and I meeting the avengers and then at the end of this book which will be after 50 or 40 chapters I'll give you guys a full on back story.

~Caitlyn's POV~  
I stare at one if the newest avengers, The Scarlet Witch, as she looks down at me "Vell, Hello vhere?" She asks "I-I'm Caitlyn and that's my sibling Y/n whose in t-the a-ally." I say scared and I could feel her reading my mind "Stop that please" I say fast as her eyes went soft on me "I'm so very sorry about your parents" she says and I turn and I look at you with tears pooling in my eyes as I drop silently crying ~FLASH BACK TO WHEN THE TWO SIBLINGS WERE 4~  
Caitlyn, at that time named Cathleen, woke up due to a man who has a red skull "W-who a-are you?" I say fast and push myself away from him, "I'm the Red Skull, I'm here to protect you" He said and I looked at him before I get up and flip him off and run to Y/n's room "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! NOW!" I screamed as the man grabbed my arm and I saw Y/n in her bed staring wide eyed at the laying bodies of our parents before I saw the blood on her hands "Y/N RUN! GET OUT! GO!" I screamed at my petrified sibling with fear before I felt a slight prick in my shoulder and I look and I see a man with a metal arm(this was when Bucky was still the Winter Soldier) and my eyes droop and I fall asleep falling into the red skulled man arms.  
~FLASHBACK ENDED~  
~THATNIGHT~  
~STILL CAITLYN'S POV~  
I bolted awake as a flash of blue pulses out of my hands, and hit Steve "SHIT! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK!?" I scream waking up the woman next to me as Steve groans in response and I look to the door as it rips open and I see the man with the metal arm and I scream in pure terror as the woman, who I now placed as Pepper Potts, shooed the two out as I stare at the man with the metal arm in a battle stance "WANDA! NAT! GET IN HERE! SHE'S AWAKE!" Pepper screamed as I eased out of the battle stance before two women, Natasha and Wanda " Hey, Hey Caitlyn we want you to meet the team" Wanda said, who I now recognized as The Scarlet Witch "We changed your clothes for you so the guys didn't have to see your tattered clothing much, thank Tony for the clothes," Natasha, who I now recognized as well as the Black Widow as I looked down at my clothing it's like Wanda's clothing but only blue and black as I stepped out behind them as I looked across the hall and I say you standing there in a(if female use Natasha's black widow suit and replace the yellow with your favorite color, If male use Pietro's suit and replace the blue with your favorite color) as I heard the shocked gasp down the hall and I saw the man with the metal arm along with Steve as I walked up behind Pepper as the three girls pushed me in front "I'm Tony Stark, I bet you've heard of me" Tony said and I nodded that yes I knew who he was "T-Thank you for the clothing Tony." I said as I looked to Hawkeye, as he was about to open his mouth I cut him off "Clint?" I asked suddenly "Y-Yes?" "I know you, I met you when y-you guys attacked the-" I stopped myself suddenly and looked down "n-never m-mind" I said and looked to the man with the metal arm as he looked at me with saddened eyes "I'm so so sorry Cathleen," He said and I gasped "You! KILLED MY PARENTS!" I screamed as blue started to tint my three feet long, braided hair and my hands started to have blue whispts circling them "YOU AND THE RED SKULL DID THIS TO ME! YOU! YOU LET MY SIBLING GO WITHOUT BEING TESTED ON! WHY!?" I screamed loudly and the windows shook as a blue fire ball erupted into my hands as Natasha stepped in front of him "Don't blame him, blame your parents they sided with Hydra not you, they didn't want the same thing to happen to you two as it did to them." She said as I slowly started to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm horrible I am so so sorry I've had school get in the way, and when I have free time I read and do crap, I am so sorry. I've tried to work on my books, but I haven't had the mental capacity to do it as for the moment i'm placing both my books on hold and if you want more of my writing please go to https://www.wattpad.com/user/claraoswald23765


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small short for Tom Hiddleston, since today is his birthday

I walked into the small little room Tony gave me and heard laughing and I looked to my bed and saw that Loki was on it and talking to someone on his phone and when I saw who I was I waved to the ginger man and Loki patted my shoulder and I stopped "H-happy birthday." I mumbled


End file.
